


Friends before Lovers

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Empathy, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Millie forgot the cardinal rule of friendship. Astoria saw that her empathy became her own destruction.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode & Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Series: Interstellar Novella [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Friends before Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of August. The theme was Quotes for Inspiration. My roll resulted in the Astoria Greengrass & "Empathy without boundaries is self destruction.".
> 
> This story does revolve around Draco having an affair, but Millie was under the impression that the two of them had broken up.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, Tori," Millie whined, resting her head in Astoria's lap as the pair sat in front of the fire in the common room. "I can't tell what he's thinking or how even feels about me."

Astoria ran her fingers through Millie's hair as she listened to her best friend drone on about boy troubles for the umpteenth time this week. Astoria had lost track of who Millie was chasing down this week and which ones she wanted to hex if she ever saw them again. But as Millie's best friend, Astoria would continue to sit here and listen to the saga of Millie and her men until she was feeling better. Then, just maybe, Astoria would get a chance to ask for advice regarding her own relationship woes.

"Have you tried talking to him about what's going on with him?" Astoria asked, looking down at Millie's pouting face in her lap.

"Every time I bring it up, he changes the subject or tells me he's going to be late for class," Millie groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I know he's lying when he says he has class because we have practically the same schedule."

"Doesn't that tell you something about what might be going on with him?" Astoria asked, shaking her head as she fought back a life.

"He's more complicated than that, Tori," Millie hissed, lifting her head from Astoria's lap and turning to sit facing her best friend. "Our relationship isn't built on communication. It's built on mutual attraction."

"Red flag number two," Astoria replied, holding two fingers in the air. "If he isn't opening up to you about what's going on with him, then maybe he isn't the right wizard for you."

"But I really, really like him," Millie pleaded, batting her lashes at Astoria as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"That's what you said about Theo last week," Astoria replied, shaking her head. "Who are you talking about this week?"

Millie looked at Astoria for a few moments, blinking her eyes slowly. "Draco," she blurted out, pushing herself up off the couch and walking over to the fire. She grabbed one of the fire prongs and poked the log on the bottom of the pile.

Astoria's jaw dropped at the name that just fell out of Millie's mouth. She had been so caught up in her best friend's boy drama without realizing that her own relationship had crumbled without her even noticing. "Did you just say Draco?" Astoria mumbled, wracking her brain to recall the last conversation she had with him.

"Yeah," Millie shrugged, glancing back over her shoulder. "After you, two broke up last week, and he was real devastated. Came looking for moral support and. Well," Millie paused. "Things happened. Why?"

"We didn't break up!" Astoria shouted, jumping up off the couch and storming toward the step to the dormitories. She wanted to give Draco a piece of her mind in the worst kind of a way, but she knew that doing so would only continue to break her own heart more.

"That's not what Draco has been saying," Millie mumbled, walking over to place a hand on Tori's shoulder.

Astoria pulled herself away from Millie's touch. "I can't talk to you right now," she said, shaking her head. Tilting her head, she blinked back the tears she could feel welling up in the corner of her eyes. "I need some time alone. If anyone asks, tell them I went for a walk to clear my head."

Astoria turned and stormed toward the door to the common room, shaking her head and mumbling under her breath the entire way. How could she possibly have screwed this up so badly that she didn't even know they had broken up?

Millie opened her mouth to call after her but closed it right away. She couldn't believe how heartbroken Astoria seemed over all of this. It made her start to question everything Draco had told her about their break up. With a furrowed brow, Millie turned toward the dormitory steps.

"If Astoria isn't going to get to the bottom of this, then I will," Millie mumbled to herself as she started her ascent to the boys' dorms. She needed to do something to heal the pain she had caused Tori, and this was going to be the perfect start.


End file.
